


Some Scars Run Deep

by orphan_account



Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [15]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Amputee Piers Nivans, Fanart, Ficlet, M/M, NSFW Art, Piers Nivans Lives, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake can feel that Piers is still struggling with his new look.
Relationships: Jake Muller/Piers Nivans
Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421113
Kudos: 37





	Some Scars Run Deep

Jake can feel that Piers is still struggling with his new look. He wants to tell him that back in Edonia he's come across some truly ugly people: human traffickers, rapists, pedophiles, and that Piers' missing arm is not what makes one ugly. That in Jake's eyes he's beautiful and goddamned brave for infecting himself trying to save the world. For sacrificing himself.

But he is silent because he doesn't know how Piers would take it, whether he wants to hear it, whether he believes him, because it wasn't that long ago that Piers neither liked him nor trusted him.  
So he just holds him, kisses him, makes love to him and hopes that actions indeed speak louder than words.


End file.
